Ensembles
by Mariko89
Summary: Naruto et Sasuke, face à face après tant d'années, ennemis qui doivent s'entretuer...Est-ce si simple? Comment faire face au passé quand on n'envisage pas l'avenir? Shonen-ai, pas de lemon.OOC probablement aussi. DERNIER CHAPITRE EN LIGNE!ENFIN!
1. Juste un moment

Me revoici avec une nouvelle fic !

Alors je tiens à dire quelques petites choses avant de commencer.

Cette fic est basée sur un thème qui m'est cher, à savoir la relation difficile entre Naruto et Sasuke et je me suis inspirée, sans pour autant copier et avec son accord, de l'histoire d'Hadchan, « Ton antipathique douleur », que je recommande vivement d'ailleurs.

J'en ai beaucoup apprécié l'ambiance et comme je voulais travailler en profondeur sur la relation à proprement parler, à l'extérieur de tout autre élément, j'ai profité de l'état d'avancement quasi-inexistant de mon autre fic, faute d'inspiration, pour écrire celle-ci.

C'est aussi Hadchan qui fait mes corrections donc merci à elle de prendre ce temps pour m'aider dans ma rédaction.

_**Pas de lemon**_, pas la peine de le demander, ce n'est pas pour cette fic mais la prochaine marquera la transition.

Pour le contexte, l'histoire se déroule plusieurs années après la dernière entrevue entre Naruto et Sasuke dans le manga donc il y a sûrement du spoil même si ce n'est pas l'objet de l'histoire. _**Donc, si vous ne lisez pas les scans et même si le spoil n'est pas très présent, ne lisez pas**_.

Il faut également que je cite Sermina dont je me suis légèrement inspirée de sa fic « Ode », pour un petit passage en forme de poésie dans le second et le cinquième chapitre. J'espère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas ou pas trop.

Euh …je crois que j'allais oublier Monsieur Masashi Kishimoto qui est l'auteur de ce manga dont je suis une fan assidue et qui j'espère, même si je suis certaine qu'il a autre chose à faire que tourner sur un site français de fanfictions, ne m'en voudra pas trop de lui emprunter ses personnages…Merci donc, Kishimoto-sama !

Voilà, fini de vous soûler !

Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je publie en fonction des comms.

Pour cette fic, je posterais au moins une fois par semaine (mardi ou mercredi suivant possibilités) et voire plus si cette histoire vous plaît.

Si vous voulez vous mettre dans l'ambiance, écoutez **« Mad World »** de Gary Jules (version originale)

*******

**ENSEMBLES**

*******

**Chapitre 1 : Juste un moment.**

Face à face.

Destinée ? Simple hasard ? Nul n'aurait su le dire.

Ils étaient là, recouverts du sang de leurs précédents combats : le sang de leurs victimes. Frais, suintant, symbole de cette violence quotidienne.

Mission pour l'un.

Commande pour l'autre.

Aléa, accident… Peu importait à cet instant.

Ils ne se lâchaient pas des yeux. Ils ne pouvaient se le permettre ; question de survie. Ils guettaient chacun des gestes de l'autre, évaluant forces et faiblesses.

Ils se fixaient sans se regarder. Leurs yeux épiaient machinalement mouvements, gestes et postures de son vis-à-vis.

L'habitude de ceux qui tuent.

Ils se tenaient debout l'un devant l'autre. A peine quelques mètres les séparaient. Si peu de distance.

En apparence.

Les années s'étaient écoulées. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis longtemps. Si longtemps.

Pourtant, l'uniforme ne les avaient pas empêchés de se reconnaître. Peut-être aurait-il mieux valu…

Une rencontre aberrante, une anomalie dans l'ordre cosmique des possibilités. Coïncidence ou concours de circonstances, ça n'avait finalement pas d'intérêt. Le résultat était là, avec ces conséquences…et ces implications.

Il fallait agir, réagir. Alors, pourquoi semblaient-ils paralysés, figés…en attente ?

Un doute, une hésitation ?

Le combat semblait, non, était inévitable.

Comment en aurait il pu en être autrement entre le Jinchuuriki de Kyûbi et un membre de l'Akatsuki, nukenin de rang S ?

Deux êtres opposés, antinomiques. Entente impossible et même utopique… L'issue était simple.

Qui aurait pu croire qu'ils avaient été équipiers, presque...amis ?

Avant.

Il leur semblait qu'il s'agissait d'une autre vie. Une autre époque, définitivement disparue mais pas révolue comme ils auraient sans doute du le faire. Au lieu de cela, ils n'avaient fait que taire leurs souvenirs, les reléguant dans un recoin reculé de leurs têtes.

La solution était d'une implacable évidence: ils étaient ennemis. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

Pas de sentiments, pas d'émotions. Leur raison le leur hurlait. Ils se devaient de l'écouter.

De faire leur devoir.

Il s'imposait : lucide, froid et calculé. Ils avaient choisis leurs camps et ceux-ci étaient incompatibles.

De la mort de l'un dépendait la survie de l'autre.

C'était inéluctable et pourtant aucun d'eux ne bougeait.

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

La question flottait, n'appelant pas de réponse. Quelle importance, ici ?

Discrètement, ils s'étudiaient. Ils ne purent que constater à quel point ils avaient changé.

Car ils avaient changé, c'était naturel, dans l'ordre des choses... Mais déstabilisant.

Comme si rien n'aurait du changer. Pour rester conforme aux souvenirs. Purs, innocents et encore non souillés par la vie. Par cette vie, cette guerre.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi. Le temps semblait suspendu, attendant que le cycle reprenne son cours. Qu'ils fassent ce qu'ils devaient. Qu'ils agissent comme il fallait.

Soudain, l'équilibre éphémère, instable…fut rompu.

En un instant fugace mais décisif.

***

Leurs yeux se croisèrent, enfin.

Ils se voyaient. Vraiment. Au delà des faux-semblants.

On peut croiser des milliers de fois le regard d'une personne sans pour autant la percer à jour, parce qu'il y a des choses que l'on ne peut ou ne veut pas voir et encore moins savoir.

Mais il existe des personnes face auxquelles toute résistance est inutile. Car leurs yeux nous transpercent et nous laissent sans défense, sans rien pour se protéger.

Et lorsque deux personnes en font l'expérience, celle-ci s'avère rude, brutale. C'est presque une violation de l'intimité d'autrui. C'est ce qui survint entre les deux guerriers endurcis qui se retrouvaient ce jour-là.

En effet, leurs âmes brisées furent soudain mises à nues. Exhumant tout ce qu'ils tentaient de cacher. Exposant sans complaisance leurs tourments. Sondant leurs esprits jusqu'aux tréfonds de leurs êtres.

C'était étouffant, cruel. Mais surtout terriblement facile.

Comment l'autre pouvait s'arroger le droit de lire en soi comme ça ?

Rage. Confusion. Peur.

Cet alter ego leur renvoyait leurs propres douleurs, ces souffrances tuent, rendues muettes par le poids des années et des responsabilités. L'autre était le miroir auquel ils refusaient de se confronter depuis si longtemps. Il fallait faire taire ce trop plein de cris refoulés, de haine et de frustration ainsi renvoyés.

Amertume. Ecœurement. Déchirement.

Le regard céruléen retrouvait la solitude qui ne l'avait jamais quitté dans les prunelles d'onyx. Les obsidiennes étaient paralysées par le reflet de sa propre détresse.

Ils étaient deux anges sacrifiées sur l'autel des désillusions.

Opposés mais identiques. Image honnie d'eux-mêmes, elle était insupportable.

Intolérable.

Envie de fuir. Besoin de reculer pour ne pas constater ce que les années, les expériences, les mensonges, leurs avaient coûté. Pour ne pas reconnaître qu'ils s'étaient perdus en route, égarés dans une destinée qu'ils ne maîtrisaient plus, qu'ils subissaient à présent, résignés à s'y conformer car aucune alternative n'était envisageable.

Aucune sortie possible.

Bien sûr, l'histoire n'était pas la même. Passés différents mais conséquences semblables. Humains se voulant forts pour cacher leurs faiblesses, ne pouvant oublier, refoulant, bannissant tout ce qui les y ramenaient constamment, dans un combat perdu d'avance contre eux-mêmes.

Ils se comprenaient. L'autre savait.

D'un coup, l'absurdité de la situation leur sauta aux yeux. Ils ne voulaient pas se battre. Ce serait futile, tellement inutile de s'entretuer. Ce serait vain, stérile. Ça n'avait pas de sens, plus maintenant. En avait-ce, d'ailleurs, jamais eu ?

Ils étaient juste fatigués de cette vie, de cette pression constante qui leur pesait.

Rien qu'un moment, juste une fois, ils voulaient vivre, respirer…exister pour autre chose que pour des ordres et des idéaux auxquels ils ne croyaient même plus. Juste un moment dans ce monde de chaos, de violence et de mort.

Bien sûr, cela ne pouvait durer. La trêve prendrait fin et il faudrait décider, faire un choix. Mais pas maintenant.

Ils n'en avaient pas la force. Laisser tomber les masques, être soi…parce que devant l'autre, il y avait cette certitude que faire semblant n'était plus nécessaire.

Ils ne disaient rien. Les paroles n'auraient pas pu les aider.

Les mots sont vides de sens. Ils ne traduisent pas ce que vivent les cœurs, ils expriment si maladroitement les sentiments. Ils n'y a que les yeux qui sont les véritables messagers des âmes car ils ne peuvent mentir.

Lentement, ils se rapprochèrent sans se lâcher du regard, lâchant leurs armes, déposant leurs masques. Se dépouillant de tout ce qui assurait leur protection, tant physique que psychique. Vulnérables.

Ils prirent place sur le sol de la clairière, leurs visages baignés par la lumière d'un soleil qui , à cet instant, ne semblaient briller que pour eux, pour tenter de réchauffer leurs âmes profanées.

C'était difficile d'abandonner cette coquille sans vraiment savoir ce que l'on allait pouvoir retrouver en dessous. Y avait-il seulement encore quelque chose à trouver ?

Angoisse.

***

La chaleur ambiante les atteignit soudain. Cette rencontre impromptue avait interrompu leur course. Ils avaient soif. Leurs corps les ramenaient aux nécessités terrestres, les éloignant des questions dérangeantes qui ne trouvaient pas de réponse.

Dans un accord tacite scellé d'un bref échange, le blond prit doucement son paquetage et le posa entre eux pour exposer clairement son contenu à l'autre. Ils tentaient de masquer leurs tremblements sans pouvoir y parvenir vraiment, mais laissant croire à l'autre qu'il y arrivait.

Fierté et orgueil, sans doute mal placés.

Le blond sortit un thermos et deux tasses. Il en posa une devant lui et tendit la seconde au brun. Celui-ci s'en saisit précautionneusement, évitant soigneusement tout contact, et attendit patiemment que le blond ne la remplisse.

Acte anodin, geste banal du quotidien pour les éloigner de leurs pensées. Pour masquer ou essayer de dissimuler ce malaise de savoir des éléments sur l'autre que l'on voudrait ne pas avoir su, tout en étant certain que l'autre en savait autant sur soi.

Egalité dans le trouble occasionné. Besoin…d'oublier, d'évacuer, de se rassurer.

Le silence accompagna la dégustation et les détendit un peu. C'étaient un moment unique. La présence de l'autre suffisait car elle n'exigeait rien. C'était…apaisant. C'était comme ôter une masse de leurs épaules qu'ils n'auraient pas eu conscience de porter auparavant. Ne pas être sur ses gardes constamment même s'ils ne parvenaient pas à se décontracter tout à fait.

On dit souvent que le réconfort existe dans l'acceptation de sa douleur par autrui. C'est ce qu'ils avaient trouvé aujourd'hui, l'un auprès de l'autre, même si ce n'était que provisoire.

Une brise légère accompagnait ce début de printemps, semblant vouloir les laver de leurs erreurs, rédemption illusoire mais bienvenue. Ils étaient loin. Ils étaient seuls. Ils en profitaient tant qu'ils le pouvaient, sans penser à la suite, délestés de la culpabilité, des responsabilités et du devoir. Pas de spectateurs. Pas de juges.

Les tasses furent bientôt vides. Le blond se résigna à les récupérer et les rangea soigneusement, avec lenteur. Parce que la fin approchait, épilogue d'un instant de sérénité et d'insouciance.

Se cherchant inconsciemment, leurs iris se retrouvèrent. Les poings se serrèrent dans leurs paumes. La décision était prise. Ils ne combattraient pas. Pas aujourd'hui.

Malgré leurs passés, les regrets étouffés et les rancœurs non formulées, l'autre était le seul à pouvoir comprendre, partageant de ce fait le même fardeau. Le rendant moins lourd, presque supportable.

Ils détournèrent leurs corps et leurs regards, s'écartant de ce moment précieux.

Soudain, comme mus par un commun accord, ils stoppèrent. Leurs têtes se tournèrent pour se contempler une dernière fois. Un sourire incertain naquit sur leurs visages. Ils ressentaient déjà le manque de la séparation.

L'heure du départ avait sonné. Il fallait se quitter, s'éloigner, reprendre le cours de cette vie abhorrée. Malgré cela, quelque chose les retenaient encore.

Ce fut le brun qui rompit les tergiversations.

-Dans 5 semaines, au tiers du nouveau croissant de lune, au pays des vagues…je serais à 2 kms nord-nord-ouest de Kiri gakure no satô…dit-il dans un souffle.

-Oui, répondit simplement le blond.

***

Oui.

Deux individus meurtris par la vie, qui devraient se haïr, chercher à se détruire jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive ; ces deux êtres avaient besoin l'un de l'autre.

Inconsciemment car c'était inavouable. C'était se rendre faible et l'admettre.

Ils avaient besoin de se revoir. Peut être pas pour guérir mais au moins pour continuer à survivre, pour ne pas se perdre tout à fait.

Juste un moment.

***

Ca vous a plu ?

Si oui, laissez un comm et peut-être que j'ajouterais la suite plus tôt que prévu…

Et puis, j'ai **besoin** de votre avis parce que je fais les corrections avec Hadchan actuellement sur les chapitres suivants et donc, votre avis est bienvenu tant sur la forme que sur le fond….

A bientôt !


	2. Dépendance

Alors, commençons par les remerciements, ça s'impose je crois :

Merci à Jayisha, Uchiha-devil, Mimichan, Motoko, Senna et bien sûr à Hadchan que je vais encore plus remercier pour le temps qu'elle consacre à mes corrections, je t'envoie d'ailleurs les deux derniers chapitres ce jour aussi, dès que j'aurais fini de me relire…

Vos comms me font bien sûr super plaisir et me donne envie de continuer à publier et à écrire d'ailleurs aussi.

_**J'avais un peu peur que cette fic ne soit pas vraiment appréciée parce que, disons le franchement, y'a pas beaucoup d'actions et y'a pas de lemon…Donc, merci.**_

N'hésitez donc pas à me donner votre avis et éventuellement vos suggestions.

Euh…Faut pas re-préciser que les persos sont pas à moi à chaque chapitre quand même ? Vous le savez tout comme moi même si ça me désespère…OUIN !!!

Bonne lecture !

***

Chapitre 2 : Dépendance

Il approchait du lieu du rendez-vous.

Son corps entier était endolori, tendu à l'extrême mais il n'y prenait pas garde. Blessé, ses plaies non soignées saignaient, certaines avec une effrayante régularité. Mais ça ne comptait pas à cet instant.

Il voulait juste…arriver.

Il accéléra encore le rythme malgré ses muscles douloureux. Il y avait longtemps qu'il ne préoccupait plus de son corps, ni des signaux qu'il lui envoyait quand bien même il eut été dans son intérêt de les écouter.

En résultaient de nombreuses cicatrices qu'un traitement tardif n'avait pu effacer. Il s'en fichait. Son physique, autrefois tellement convoité, n'évoquait plus aujourd'hui que la compassion, l'envie de le réconforter. Il le voyait bien dans leurs yeux…mais tant qu'il avait ce qu'il voulait, ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Pas de sentiment, pas de regret : c'était sa règle et tous devaient s'y plier. Il était toujours clair là dessus et ce n'était pas négociable. Tous avaient pourtant tenté leur chance pour le retenir dans leurs bras, l'emprisonner dans ces étreintes qui l'étouffaient.

Ecœurant.

Il avait hâte d'atteindre son but sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Ou plutôt, si, il savait ce que trahissait cette impatience mais il n'était pas question de se l'avouer. Il n'était pas prêt à le faire, à le reconnaître…

Il avait froid, ses membres réclamaient le repos mais son âme exigeait ce qu'il était venu chercher. Il ne pouvait se dérober à ces sommations impérieuses qui prévalaient sur tout : le reste attendrait.

Retrouver ce moment de quiétude, d'apaisement. C'était devenu important, presque vital dans sa vie vide, insensée.

Sa course se fit plus éperdue. Sans pour autant vouloir mettre ce mot tant méprisé sur le sentiment qui lui tiraillait les entrailles avec ardeur, il l'éprouvait. La peur..

Il était en retard.

***

Plusieurs autres entrevues avaient eu lieu depuis la première fois et un rituel s'était instauré, rassurant dans sa répétition, prémices d'une consolidation de ces échanges aux fondations frêles, précaires mais nécessaires pour se rassurer. Une maigre certitude que tout ne s'arrêterait pas ainsi.

Besoin de le retrouver, besoin d'être entouré et de ne plus être seul.

Juste un moment.

L'attendait-il ou était-il repartit ? Etait-il seulement venu ?

Oui, il était venu, il le savait, le sentait mais…

Et s'il était reparti, déçu de ne pas le voir ? Croyait-il qu'il avait abandonné ?

Son visage, comme toujours indéchiffrable, ne traduisait rien de son virulent monologue intérieur. Il n'y avait que lui pour lire dans ses yeux au-delà des apparences.

Seulement lui.

Non, ça ne pouvait pas se terminer comme ça. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche, qu'il presse encore son corps exténué.

Parce que cela en valait la peine.

Parce que, depuis que leurs réunions avaient débuté, il était devenu dépendant.

Besoin d'être accepté pour ce qu'il était réellement.

Loin de cette image d'Epinal qu'il montrait à tous, libre de s'exposer : être splendide dans son misérabilisme* car imparfait.

Pourquoi était-ce encore si loin ?

Il voulait retrouver ce silence apaisant, il voulait tendre sa tasse pour prolonger ce moment. Il voulait…le revoir.

S'il n'y avait personne, s'en serait fini et il sentait qu'il ne pourrait pas le supporter. Dépendant de cette chaleur, de ce respect mutuel, de cette humanité qu'il effleurait à peine dans le souffle du vent qui les berçait tous deux. Quand ils étaient ensembles.

Ils n'avaient aucun moyen de communiquer autrement que par ces brefs échanges de dates et de lieux énoncés à chaque fois qu'ils se séparaient. Aucun moyen d'avertir, de prévenir l'autre. C'était le risque mais ils ne s'étaient pas posé la question ou du moins… pas dans ces termes.

S'offrir la possibilité de communiquer c'était sortir du cadre de leurs échanges, les confronter à leurs réalités quotidiennes, les y mêler. C'était trop dangereux et présentait trop de risques et de responsabilités.

Car il aurait fallu faire confiance en dehors de ces trêves ce qui équivaudrait à trahir leurs camps respectifs. A l'inverse, curieusement, ils ne considéraient pas leurs rencontres comme une infidélité envers leurs obligations. C'était leurs moments à eux, toutes considérations extérieures devaient être bannies.

C'était la règle implicite qu'ils avaient fixé.

Pourtant, à cet instant, il aurait voulu avoir ce moyen en sa possession. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour cela.

Vint enfin le moment où la forêt s'éclaircit, se fit moins dense, laissant peu à peu entrer la lumière du soir couchant. Il y était presque. L'appréhension tordait son ventre, bien plus pénible que ses blessures.

Il y était. Enfin.

Il observa les environs pour le chercher…

Soulagement.

***

Il était là. Il l'avait attendu.

Il claudiqua jusqu'au feu qui crépitait à l'orée de la petite grotte que le blond avait choisi d'occuper et s'assit lourdement sur le sol auprès de lui.

Il s'aperçu bien vite que son vis-à-vis le dévisageait avec insistance. Il se rendit compte alors de l'image piteuse qu'il devait lui renvoyer. Il tenta de reprendre contenance, plus par fierté qu'autre chose. Se montrer ainsi en position de faiblesse, même en face de l'autre, était humiliant.

Comprenant le message, le blond lui tendit simplement sa tasse, fumante dans le froid de la nuit qui se posait. Il voulut la saisir mais sa force lui fit défaut. Il y avait trop longtemps qu'il courrait, se battait sans se ménager une pause : il avait repoussé les limites plus loin que jamais et son corps le lâchait à présent. Traître, songea-t-il avant de sombrer dans un sommeil forcé mais tourmenté.

Qu'allait-il faire de lui ?

Il était une cible facile. Mourir ainsi était tellement stupide. Il aurait dû y réfléchir avant. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ? Il était trop tard maintenant. L'occasion était trop belle pour ne pas en tirer parti.

Imbécile.

Son esprit ne lui laissa pas le repos dont il avait besoin mais son corps le maintenait dans cet état semi-éveillé. Il était soumis par obligation de lui céder.

Il ouvrit les yeux, enfin. Il avait réussi à forcer le barrage de l'inconscience, pour émerger avec peine. Instantanément, il chercha le blond des yeux mais ne le trouva pas. Il n'était plus là.

Il se trouva :

**S**oulagé de savoir que le blond n'avait pas rompu leur pacte.

**A**tterré, car il était parti en l'abandonnant seul, sans autre point de rendez-vous.

**S**urpris que l'autre l'ai soigné et couché précautionneusement près du feu.

**U**sé par le vide douloureux de son absence et la

**K**yrielle de questions qu'elle posait dans sa tête.

**E**xcédé surtout de s'être laissé aller.

Il examina ses bandages. Ils avaient été posés avec douceur et dextérité comme manipulés par la force de l'habitude. On pouvait voir que les plaies avaient été nettoyées et qu'avait été appliqué un baume cicatrisant. Depuis quand le blond était-il compétent dans ce domaine ?

Ses affaires avaient été pliées soigneusement à ses côtés.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait continuer de se morigéner pour sa bêtise ou remercier le blond pour son intervention. Aurait-il agi comme lui ?

Il en doutait. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il ne se faisait plus confiance…

Pourquoi avoir fait ce choix ?

Il était désemparé et n'aimait pas ça. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Il avait toujours été précis, déterminé. L'indécision ne faisait pas partie de son langage.

_**Jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent.**_

Il se rallongea, ayant encore besoin de se reposer. Néanmoins, son esprit n'avait pas décidé de le laisser en paix. Pourquoi, pourquoi ? La question l'obsédait.

Il l'avait aidé malgré ce qu'il avait fait, ce qu'il représentait et malgré le fait que cela aurait pu modifier le cours de cette guerre.

Lui faisait-il encore confiance ? Non, probablement pas.

Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, tout ce qu'ils étaient devenus…

Alors, pourquoi ?

Soudain, il le sut. Il écarquilla les yeux qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de fermer.

Le blond avait autant besoin de ces rencontres que lui. Il étaient liés. Ils s'étaient liés et de leur plein gré qui plus est.

Et cela avait des conséquences.

Qu'ils le veuillent ou non.

C'est alors qu'il aperçu le papier soigneusement plié au sommet de ses affaires. Un sourire imperceptible se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Ils se retrouveraient. Bientôt.

***

* Misérabilisme : Tendance littéraire et artistique caractérisée par un goût systématique pour la représentation de la misère humaine.

Ici, s'entend comme étant relative à la condition humaine de Sasuke.

Alors ? Je tente la publication du prochain chapitre ou j'abandonne et me consacre à mon autre fic ?

A vous de décider et vous savez quoi faire pour faire pencher la balance…

Sadique ? Non…..


	3. Réconfort

Bonjour à tous ! Nouveau chapitre en vue !

Publication Spéciale Saint Valentin (aurais peut-être mieux convenu au chapitre 4 mais bon…On publie pas le 4 avant le 3 )

Pour commencer, je voudrais m'excuser :

Je sais que je suis chiante à demander des comms et je m'excuse si certains ont vu cela comme du chantage mais il y a des raisons (pas forcément bonnes d'ailleurs mais ce sont les miennes) :

- J'écris une fic et ça me fait plaisir, j'y passe du temps et je veux savoir si ça vaut le coup que je le fasse , si elle plaît, non, même pas, si elle intéresse (y'a une nuance parce qu'elle peut intéresser mais pas plaire enfin, je me comprend) et puis aussi, parce qu'un comm, positif ou négatif, permet toujours de s'améliorer voire donner des idées pour la suite…

- J'en demande pas des tonnes…C'est pas un concours de comms mais ça me fait plaisir de savoir que je me donne pas du mal pour rien…Oui, je sais je suis sans doute exigeante mais au moins quelques uns à chaque fois, c'est pas la mort, si ?

***

**Chapitre 3 : Réconfort.**

L'allure était pesante mais vive, la vitesse d'un homme rompu à l'exercice.

Cependant, les mouvements n'étaient pas fluides mais automatiques, mécaniques, tels les rouages usés d'une horloge que l'on aurait oublié d'huiler.

Il voulait oublier, juste un instant, les regards désolés, les mots insipides et les discours pompeux.

Ça n'apaisait pas la douleur.

Ça n'enlevait pas le poids de la culpabilité et des remords.

Ils lui avaient tous répété que ce n'était pas de sa faute, qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher… Il ne supportait plus de les entendre, il voulait les fuir et c'est ce qu'il faisait à présent, courant à travers la plaine vers le refuge de son âme.

Il sentait, il savait que ça irait mieux après.

Non pas qu'il attende quoique ce soit de lui mais l'autre ne l'abreuverait pas de stupides tentatives de consolation. Il n'essaierait pas de s'attirer ses faveurs par des paroles creuses.

Creuses.

Comme leurs tombes.

Il crut que son cœur allait lâcher. Ça faisait mal. Si mal.

Il était coupable, c'était sa faute.

La guerre était cruelle bien sûr. Elle comptait tous les jours son lot de victimes. C'était un fait. Mais il en était l'un des meneurs donc il portait plus que sa part de responsabilité dans ses morts. C'était presque comme s'il les avait tué lui-même…

Et maintenant plus que jamais, il ne parvenait à se résigner, à accepter comme on lui disait de le faire.

Il n'avait pas pu les protéger.

C'était un constat douloureux et beaucoup trop réel.

Pour lui, il ne s'agissait pas de victimes anonymes, martyrs innocents parmi tant d'autres, c'étaient sa raison de se battre, de continuer à combattre.

Il avait échoué. Il était faible.

Ce remord permanent le rongeait comme un cancer pour lequel il n'existerait pas de traitement, le corrompant de l'intérieur, le détruisant moralement petit à petit, chaque jour un peu plus.

***

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il approchait du lieu du rendez-vous. Ce furent ses sens affûtés qui l'obligèrent à se replonger dans l'existence tangible à laquelle il cherchait désespérément à échapper.

Il y était presque.

La plaine froide s'ouvrait devant lui, parsemée de fleurs, insensible à son malheur, transformant cette endroit, habituellement aride et inhospitalier, en une oasis improbable remplie de cette vie trop perturbatrice pour sa morosité actuelle.

Insectes, oiseaux, petits animaux fouisseurs…Il pouvait les sentir s'activer à la rude tâche de la survie. Il était fermé à ce spectacle qui lui rappelait outrageusement que la vie avait repris son cours, comme si rien d'important n'avait eu lieu.

L'oubli par la force du temps.

Qui se souviendrait d'eux ? Et de lui ?

Tant de choses qui seront oblitérées au fur et à mesure. Les sourires se faneront, les parfums seront recouverts par les odeurs de la pourriture ambiante.

On les oubliera.

Des cadavres. Voilà ce qu'ils étaient à présent. Un tas d'os recouverts de chair en putréfaction qui le renvoyait à sa propre vie, si vaine et finalement, si inutile.

Qu'avait-il vraiment accompli qui puisse faire sa fierté, qui puisse valoir toute cette peine ?

La sève de l'existence glisse invariablement entre nos doigts comme l'eau court dans les rivières, s'éloignant inéluctablement de la source pour se fondre dans l'océan.

Sans espoir de retour.

De loin, il vit le brun, penché sur le feu qui réchauffait doucement une théière.

Enfin.

***

Il s'assit comme de coutume mais il ne chercha pas le regard de son compagnon. Il ne voulait pas le croiser. Pas maintenant. Il ne s'en sentait pas capable. Il n'en avait pas la force et ne voulait pas se montrer si vulnérable.

Bien sûr le brun avait eu un moment de faiblesse face à lui mais cela n'avait rien d'équivalent. De son point de vue, les blessures physiques, surtout lorsqu'elles étaient le fruit du combat du guerrier, n'avaient rien de honteuses, au contraire. Elles étaient la preuve de son courage et de son endurance.

Les blessures du cœur étaient plus intimes, trop méprisables pour s'afficher. Elles étaient le témoin de son imperfection, de son incapacité à affronter ses sentiments, à les dominer comme tout ninja qui se respecte.

Et il tenait au respect de Sasuke. Il le désirait, le chérissait. Il en avait besoin. Il se devait d'en être digne car c'était une marque rarement octroyée et par conséquent, infiniment précieuse.

Il avait toujours admiré la maîtrise du brun sur lui-même, cette aptitude à ne rien montrer de ses émotions devant autrui même s'il savait aussi que c'était un vernis qui ne faisait que couvrir une peinture écaillée.

Il sentait, à ce moment même, son regard inquisiteur posé sur lui, le détaillant avec attention. Il avait deviné.

Pourtant, il ne dit rien, ne fit rien et quelque part, cela le soulageait. Le respect c'était également de savoir être présent mais discret, loin des civilités dites « de circonstances », qui s'avéraient souvent plus navrantes qu'autre chose.

Ses yeux roulèrent sur la douce lueur du foyer. Les flammes dansantes dans la clarté du jour semblaient presque vivantes. Cependant, elles pouvaient tout aussi bien se révéler mortelles. A la fois source de chaleur réconfortante et meurtrières impitoyables.

Elles éclairaient le fourreau nacré de son katana déposé près de lui, enchaînant un ballet qu'elles seules pouvaient faire, sublimant l'arme ainsi exposée à leurs lueurs indomptées. Une lame magnifique, forgée spécialement pour lui. Equilibrée, gracieuse mais d'une beauté fatale car effilée à l'extrême. Rien ne lui résistait.

Recevoir le coup de grâce de cette œuvre d'art était presque… une faveur.

Il imaginait le tranchant, dissimulé dans son écrin. Il le voyait s'élever dans un mouvement souple et fluide pour enfin s'abattre et ôter la vie…

Une gifle retentissante le propulsa loin du feu et de la lame tentatrice. Il se releva vivement, porté par la colère et se précipita sur le brun.

Son poing n'atteignit jamais sa cible.

***

Sasuke souriait. Il lui souriait.

Un sourire triste, doux… compréhensif. Rien n'aurait pu le préparer à cela. C'était la première fois que le brun se mettait ainsi véritablement à nu devant lui du moins de façon consciente. Il n'y avait pas de mots suffisamment fort pour décrire l'effet que cela lui fit.

Il ne put empêcher ses yeux d'aller rechercher les siens, rencontrant enfin les orbes d'ébènes et leur implacable sagacité.

Il craqua.

Les larmes s'évadèrent de leurs prisons, roulant sur les joues pâlies par la peine. Impossible d'en arrêter le flot à présent. Trop longtemps contenues, elles ne pouvaient cesser maintenant.

Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit presque aussitôt.

L'autre l'avait pris dans ses bras, attirant de sa main la tête du blond sur son torse.

Une épaule pour pleurer, pour déverser le trop plein de chagrin, pour se libérer, enfin.

Il ne sut pas pendant combien de temps il pleura. Il ne se rendit pas compte quand le brun l'allongea, déposant sa tête sur ses genoux, lui caressant doucement l'or de ses cheveux.

Ces gestes délicats, malgré leur maladresse, trahissait son désir d'essayer de le réconforter tant bien que mal. Il n'avait plus honte et plus peur de perdre son estime. Sa conduite lui faisait implicitement comprendre qu'il n'avait pas à se cacher.

Pas devant lui.

Et ça lui faisait plus de bien que toutes les sottises qu'il avait pu entendre. Avec cette attitude un peu gauche et empruntée, il lui montrait de la compassion, la vraie.

Il lui exprimait ainsi sa volonté de partager un peu de sa souffrance parce qu'elle l'affectait lui aussi.

Parce qu'ils étaient liés et que ce que ressentait l'un, l'autre en était le témoin, le gardien.

***

Il s'endormit dans un sommeil sans rêve, épuisé mais rassuré de le savoir à ses côtés. Présence matérielle d'un besoin vitale enfin satisfait.

Il s'éveilla alors que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Il était seul.

Le brun était parti. Il l'avait enveloppé dans son sac de couchage, approvisionnant suffisamment le feu pour qu'il le réchauffe durant la nuit.

Sa propre théière était sortie, prête à chauffer. Mais il n'y avait qu'une tasse. Il en fut attristé mais ce sentiment le quitta lorsqu'il découvrit le papier glissé précautionneusement au fond de son récipient…

Ils se reverraient. Bientôt.

***

Prochaine publication : samedi prochain.

**A bientôt et joyeuse Saint Valentin !**


	4. Voeu

Ben voilà un nouveau chapitre…déjà le quatrième, ça passe vite je trouve…Pas vous ?

Surtout que c'est l'avant dernier et sans doute le plus « guimauve » de la série mais ne vous attendez pas à des grandes déclarations…

Au chapitre des remerciements, je continue et je continuerais à remercier toutes les personnes qui laissent des rewiews sur cette fic (positives ou négatives d'ailleurs)…ça fait toujours autant plaisir…

Je réponds par le systême du site (sauf pour les anonymes : Araya, Neko-chan, Chiwii, Necko-girl, Yuki180, désolée mais le coeur y est, je vous assure!) directement, pas toujours tout de suite mais je le fais quand même. Vous recevez bien mes réponses?

Bonne nouvelle… ou pas : j'ai déjà une nouvelle fic en projet…Toujours pas celle qui poireaute sur mon ordi et qui ne dépasse pas le chapitre 3 mais une nouvelle, mon premier UA (Univers Alternatif)…ça fait peur !

Euh…Bonne lecture ?

***

**Chapitre 4 : Vœu**

***

_Je suis l'ombre du temps qui passe_

_Qui cours jamais ne me dépasse_

_Inexorable_

_Inéluctable_

***

Ils n'avaient pu se libérer avant et presque deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis leur dernière entrevue. L'été était déjà bien entamé.

Leurs yeux, leurs gestes, tout leurs corps trahissaient le délice de ses retrouvailles, la nécessité de pallier le manque.

La retenue habituelle avait cédé devant le besoin impérieux de s'assurer de la proximité de l'autre, traduit par une légère accolade auréolée de timides sourires avant que leur rituel ne reprenne ses droits. Naruto s'assit au bord du feu et se mit à préparer le thé.

De son côté, le brun ne cessait d'observer le blond, cherchant une quelconque trace de ce qui l'avait tant perturbé lors de leur dernière rencontre. Son compagnon paraissait mieux ou du moins, pas aussi mal que lorsqu'il avait du l'empêcher de… Il en frissonnait encore.

Il l'avait alarmé.

Ce regard qu'il avait saisi : vide, mort…Il ne voulait plus jamais le voir.

Non pas qu'il n'eut jamais pensé à mourir ou à en finir par lui-même mais ce n'était pas acceptable, pas pour Naruto.

Pas lui. Pas comme ça.

***

_L'élan fait soudain défaut_

_Tombé trop tôt_

_Solitude éternelle_

_Ferme ses yeux_

_Jamais ne se réveille_

***

S'il n'avait pas été privé si jeune de sa candeur, il aurait sans doute pensé que le blond mourrait vieux, entouré de sa famille et de ses amis. Mais la vie lui avait pris les siens, il avait tuer son frère, seul parent qu'il lui restait et sa capacité à croire aux fins heureuses était réduite à néant.

Ce qui pouvait s'en rapprocher le plus dans son imagination altérée et faussée c'était l'image d'un blond victorieux, expirant son dernier soupir sur les ruines d'un champ de bataille, en protégeant les êtres qui lui sont chers.

Une mort digne d'un dirigeant, d'un guerrier.

Une mort qui dévoilait tout le respect qu'il avait pour lui.

Le suicide n'était pas une option car c'était le parti des lâches et des faibles selon lui. Et le blond n'était rien de tout ça. Il n'était pas de ceux qui rebroussent chemin lorsqu'il s'avère plus pentu que prévu. Non, Naruto n'était pas de ceux-là. Il n'abandonnait pas quand bien même la sagesse lui dictait de le faire.

C'était la raison de sa gifle. Pour que Naruto se réveille, qu'il revienne à lui. Qu'il soit celui qu'il devait être et paraître. Pour qu'il soit conforme au modèle qu'il incarnait pour lui, pour qu'il puisse continuer à y croire. Il portait l'espoir pour eux deux : il était un soleil étincelant et non une flamme vacillante.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, il ne perçut pas immédiatement la nervosité et l'agitation du blond. Celui-ci jetait de fréquents coups d'œil vers son sac, ne semblant réussir à prendre une décision définitive le concernant. Il semblait ne pas remarquer l'observation dont il était l'objet même si le brun savait pertinemment qu'il n'en était rien. Ce comportement l'étonnait.

Après une énième hésitation, le blond attrapa sa sacoche et en sortit un paquet, soigneusement enveloppé quoique malmené par le transport dont il avait fait l'objet.

Il le lui tendit timidement.

***

_Offrir est une mise en danger_

_Car donner c'est s'exposer_

_Parer l'éventuel rejet_

_La négation et ce qu'elle impliquerait._

***

Ne détectant ni anomalie ni menace, il considéra l'emballage, désappointé.

Un claquement de langue du blond trahit son agacement, lui signifiant ainsi de l'ouvrir sans plus tarder.

Il défit lentement les nœuds, se jouant de l'impatience et de l'appréhension qu'il décelait chez son compagnon.

Que pouvait-il donc y avoir dans ce mystérieux colis qui puisse lui faire autant d'effet ?

Avec surprise, il découvrit que le conditionnement en protégeait deux autres : le premier de forme arrondie et visiblement fragile et le second, plus petit, de forme plate et rectangulaire.

Il dégagea le plus gros pour constater, surpris, qu'il contenait un petit gâteau, à peine suffisant pour deux et surmonté d'une bougie aplatie qui avait manifestement souffert du voyage.

Il interrogea le blond qui l'invita du regard à poursuivre son déballage.

La protection consentit à céder, dévoilant le contenu du paquet. Il se mit à trembler sans pouvoir se retenir. Oubliée la réserve, la contenance de son nom ; il n'était pas préparé à ce spectacle, à ces réminiscences.

Ce n'était pourtant qu'un simple cadre, sans ornements, contenant une photo légèrement jaunie par le temps mais où l'on pouvait distinguer encore nettement les visages de quatre personnes. Une famille.

A l'arrière plan , une belle femme aux traits doux, souriait à l'objectif. Elle tenait la main d'un homme, à la figure sévère, qui ne souriait pas mais dont le visage laissait entrevoir l'affection qu'il entretenait pour les membres de son foyer. Il avait son autre main posée sur l'épaule d'un jeune homme aux longs cheveux, signe évident de fierté envers son propre sang. L'intéressé ne semblait pas s'en soucier par ailleurs, occupé à contempler avec tendresse la dernière personne représentée sur ce cliché. Un enfant. Un petit garçon qui souriait de toutes ses dents, insouciant et innocent.

Lui et sa famille. Avant le massacre. Avant la haine. Avant la vengeance et le remord. Le témoin de son innocence perdue trop tôt. La promesse immortalisée de ce qui aurait dû être un avenir radieux et heureux ; empreinte d'une chimère homérique, onirique.

***

_Le bonheur t'a fui_

_La douceur est partie_

_Ton innocence aussi._

_La solitude est arrivée _

_Jamais elle ne fut comblée_

_Jusqu'à son arrivée._

***

Il s'était figé, paralysé par l'image, incapable d'en détourner les yeux, fermé à toute autre chose. Il ne prêta pas attention au contact du blond dans son dos. Il ne réagit pas quand les bras l'enlacèrent gauchement, se positionnant autour de sa taille. Pas plus lorsque Naruto posa son menton sur son épaule pour lui murmurer d'une voix émue à l'oreille :

- Bon anniversaire, Sasuke.

Ils s'assirent, le brun entre les jambes de son compagnon, étreints par les bras tannés par le soleil. Ils demeurèrent ainsi, se repaissant de la présence de l'autre, le brun perdu dans sa mémoire, cherchant à se remémorer les détails de ceux qu'il avait tellement voulu effacer de sa mémoire pour ne pas souffrir.

Il croyait que cela calmerait la douleur mais ça n'avait fait que la camoufler, nonobstant tout ce qu'il aurait fallu préserver. Il ne se rappelait pas de la fragrance exhalée par sa mère, senteur entêtante mais unique et rassurante ; des rares mots d'encouragement de son frère, maladroits car empruntés dans son attitude fermée ; il avait du mal à se représenter son père, strict et souvent absent mais présent par ses attentes non formulées ; tout ces fragments de ce qui avaient été son clan, ses racines.

Il aurait voulu remercier le blond de l'opportunité qu'il lui procurait de se rapprocher un peu d'eux mais ne trouvait pas de mots qui puissent traduire avec précision à quel point ce présent le touchait.

Il avait certainement dû procéder à des recherches poussées, consulter les archives et ce, en toute discrétion, pour éviter les questions…

Et qui d'autre que lui aurait eu l'idée d'amener, dans ce coin de désert reculé, au milieu du sable et du vent,…un gâteau d'anniversaire ?

C'était tellement Naruto, presque celui qu'il avait été autrefois.

Et il l'avait fait. Pour lui.

***

_Souvenirs oubliés_

_Ainsi déterrés_

_Joies et peines_

_Remords de cette haine_

_Cendres ranimées_

_En toute intimité_

_L'ombre discrète du réconfort_

_Par sa présence, rend fort._

***

Il savourait le tour égoïste que prenaient ses pensées. Il appréciait l'évolution de leur relation, son importance dans le cours de leurs vies et le geste du blond démontrait ce lien sur lequel il pouvait désormais apposer un mot même s'il n'était pas totalement certain qu'il convenait vraiment.

Amis.

Voilà ce qu'ils étaient devenus, redevenus même si le terme lui semblait insuffisant pour qualifier leur lien mais que pouvait-il y avoir d'autre ? Aucun mot ne reflétait vraiment la réalité de leur relation ni sa particularité.

Trop floue, trop confuse. Trop forte.

Ils avaient partagé leurs douleurs, leurs faiblesses, endurés cette vie et trouvés dans l'autre un moyen, une raison de survivre. Respect et compréhension. Affection et réconfort.

Seul un ami offre son épaule pour consoler, pour soutenir ou pour pleurer, sans vous juger.

Seul un ami pense à vous souhaiter votre anniversaire.

Mon Dieu, il y avait si longtemps que personne n'y avait plus songé. De toute façon, il n'y avait personne dans son entourage, ou du moins qui lui soit suffisamment proche, pour le lui souhaiter ou même le savoir.

Et Naruto, malgré les années, n'avait pas oublié.

Il posa le cadre et se pencha en arrière pour nicher doucement sa tête dans le creux du cou du blond qui ne broncha pas.

- Merci, lâcha dans un souffle quasi-imperceptible.

Il devina au rythme cardiaque de son ami qu'il était touché. Le brun ayant toujours eu du mal à exprimer ses émotions, ne sachant ni ne voulant les extérioriser, ce témoignage direct de reconnaissance était plus qu'éloquent.

Un mot, un seul.

Bien plus que ce l'autre n'avait espéré.

Les yeux fermés, abandonné contre le torse du blond, Sasuke se sentait en paix, enserré dans cet écrin de douceur. Il avait construit ces derniers mois des repères, une vie en dehors de sa vie et il s'y trouvait…bien. Les bras du blond était le pilier de sa survie et il voulait que cela continue encore, toujours.

Il mangèrent le gâteau rabougri par le voyage, la cire de la bougie soufflée avait coulé sur la pâtisserie défraîchie. Ils le trouvèrent bon malgré tout. Parce qu'ensembles, ils atteignaient la sérénité. Parce que, pour l'autre, sa présence comptait, elle était désirée et chérie.

Sasuke fit un vœu ce jour là.

***

_Prière muette pour deux esprits suppliciés_

_Conjuration silencieuse pour les protéger_

_Requête pour les sauvegarder_

_Qu'ensembles ils puissent demeurer._

***

Ca va ? Pas trop de sentiments dégoulinants de guimauve ???

En même temps, j'avais prévenu…

Et bien, à la semaine prochaine pour l'épilogue de cette fic…

Snif, je me suis attachée à cette histoire…Gros chagrin en vue, besoin de câlins puissance 10.

Où est mon chéri ?!(lui saute dessus occasionnant un grave traumatisme…Pardon chaton…Oups ! Futur célibat en vue ?)


	5. Ensembles

Et bien voilà, c'est la fin…

Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des comms et qui ont passé (j'espère) un bon moment à cette lecture.

On m'a fait remarqué que le mot « Ensemble » est un mot invariable et donc, que mon titre est faux…

Ben… oui et non, j'ai relu les précédents chapitres et fais les modifications nécessaires en conséquence. Ensemble est invariable seulement comme adverbe, pas comme nom masculin (référence de mon dico).

Ici, et je pense qu'il est important, à ce stade, que vous sachiez _**pourquoi j'ai choisi ce titre**_ :

**Ensemble** : nm. masc. Réunion d'éléments formant un tout que l'on considère en lui-même (Définition du Larousse).

**和** _Naruto, Sasuke, un tout désolidarisé dont chaque élément isolé ne peut être entier par lui-même et dont la réunion leur permet de trouver, enfin, la véritable paix. La certitude d'être complet._

C'est l'esprit de cette fic, enfin, pour moi s'entend.

Je remercie tout ceux qui laissent des rewiews, anonymes ou non, et qui m'ont motivé pour écrire cette fic!

Bonne lecture et excusez le retard…

* * *

**Chapitre cinq : Ensembles**

* * *

Face à face. A nouveau.

Néanmoins les circonstances étaient bien différentes cette fois.

Leur cauchemar prenait forme à cet instant même, les faisant glisser inexorablement dans la folie pour tenter d'échapper au désespoir qui les étreignait.

Face à face. Sur le champ de bataille.

L'ultime combat de cette guerre interminable et inutile. Il n'y aurait pas de vainqueur car ils étaient tous perdants. Impossible de faire marche arrière : trop de morts, trop de temps, trop de tout qui ne pouvait s'effacer et être laissé de côté.

La raison du conflit était loin de pouvoir justifier tout cela.

Recherche d'une domination absolue, garantie fondamentale d'une paix durable pour les uns.

Absurde.

Tuer, faire souffrir sans se fixer de limites. Aveugles fanatiques sous la tutelle d'un fou, gourou d'une secte prêchant la souffrance comme une délivrance.

Que feraient-ils de cette paix ? Qui restait-il pour en profiter ?

Protection de ce monde et de ses valeurs immuables, rigides et figées pour les autres.

Absurde.

Se gorger de violence pour affirmer leur puissance, leur supériorité. C'était le peuple qui en payait le prix sans avoir son mot à dire, ne faisant que subir les caprices de dirigeants assoiffés de pouvoir.

Que feraient-ils de cette victoire ? Qui restait-il pour en profiter ?

Démentiel, un cycle s'achevait à présent.

* * *

Fatalité. Cela ne pouvait durer. Ils le savaient depuis le début mais chacun d'eux avait refoulé cette pensée. Ne pas se confronter à cette possibilité, éviter d'y penser. Profiter tant qu'ils le pouvaient encore.

Ils se fixaient, désespérés devant l'inexorabilité de ce combat qui reniait tout ce qu'ils avaient construit.

L'amour éclipsé par la haine.

Il fallait porter des coups, lancer des attaques dans ce duel insensé. Chercher à blesser, à tuer.

A le tuer.

Celui qui le complétait. Celui dans les bras duquel ils avaient trouvés la certitude d'être aimé.

La tendresse de ses frêles caresses, la timidité de ses baisers qu'ils avaient échangés, le naturel de cette étreinte qui les avait apaisé.

Quintessence de ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre.

Ils avaient profité de ces instants de félicité, s'y abandonnant entièrement.

Avaient-ils pressenti de cette issue dramatique?

L'amitié n'avait pas suffi à combler le manque, ils en voulaient plus, ils étaient plus. Ils l'avaient toujours su mais manquaient d'expérience pour le reconnaître. Comment savoir, comment comprendre ce que l'on a peu ou jamais éprouvé ? Un geste, un regard, une promesse muette, libres de toutes les contraintes usuelles. Il n'y avait rien de formel ni de prévisible, rien de ces mots maintes fois répétés par d'autres qui avaient fini par leurs ôter tout sens.

Des mots qui s'avéraient trop impurs pour désigner la beauté inaltérable de ce lien plus profond que les racines des chênes, plus haut que les cimes des nuages, plus résistant que le temps lui-même. Ils n'avaient plus fais qu'un, unis pour faire plus que partager, pour fusionner et créer une entité éphémère, y assemblant toute la joie, tout l'espoir, tout l'amour qu'ils pouvaient lui confier. Une tendre utopie à peine née et déjà balayée.

C'était l'automne. Etait-ce un signe ? Un voile sur les jours heureux qu'ils avaient tenté de protéger ?

* * *

Envie de le serrer contre soi, de l'entourer…

Impossibilité de se défaire de cette frustration qui les enserrait dans son étau.

Leurs yeux, même à cette distance, se retrouvèrent. Ce simple contact, cet échange scella leur promesse silencieuse.

Ils s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre d'un pas lourd, sous le regard de leurs hommes qui lançaient de stupides encouragements, jetaient des insultes vaseuses, inconscients de l'importance du moment. Inconscient de ce qu'ils étaient vraiment.

Ils ne voyaient que deux symboles s'affrontant pour marquer la fin de cette lutte, pour déterminer quel camp l'emporterait.

Aliénation à ces choix qu'ils avaient faits et réitérés maintes fois.

Figures impassibles, dignes, qui lentement s'avançaient. Les souffles se saccadèrent, seuls témoins de la tempête ardente de leurs émotions intérieures.

La tension sous-jacente s'accentua encore lorsque les lames sortirent de leurs fourreaux protecteurs, exposant leurs lames étincelantes à la douce lueur de l'aube qui se riait de la tragédie qui se jouait devant elle. Demain le soleil continuerait de se lever et les étoiles, le soir venu, de le remplacer.

Les querelles stériles des hommes ne les intéressaient pas.

Ils ne purent réprimer le besoin de se dévisager, sans doute pour graver dans leur mémoire chaque détail de cette rencontre, la dernière.

Ils étaient grand et forts. Ils étaient beaux.

Muscles souples et déliés sur des corps forgés pour délivrer leurs messages de mort.

Visages fins et élégants, aux traits trop durs pour leurs vingt ans.

Blondeur du soleil contre noirceur de la nuit.

Azurs du ciel contre ténèbres de la terre.

Opposés en tout point mais dont l'union frôlait la perfection.

Les spectateurs retenaient leurs souffles, plus un mot ne s'échappait dans un silence qui se propageait dans les rangs, lourd de signification.

Il était temps.

Ils ne pouvaient plus reculer. Ils s'élancèrent, arme au poing, tendus vers leur macabre objectif.

Un sourire.

Le dernier.

* * *

**E**_nvie enfin comblée,_

**N**_us devant la mort _

**S**_cellant leur destinée_

**E**_xpression de leurs torts_

**M**us par un commun élan

**B**_erçant leurs cœurs chancelants_

**L**_ames affûtées à les transpercer_

**E**_nsembles pour l'éternité_

**S**_alut de deux âmes brisées._

* * *

Alors?

C'est pas un bad end au sens strict du terme, non?

Court ? Ouais, je sais…

Je vous promets, enfin si ça vous intéresse, de publier ma nouvelle fic très prochainement, samedi prochain ?

Merci encore à Hadchan d'avoir été ma bêta lectrice, ma correctrice et aussi, celle qui m'a soufflé cette fic.

Merci Hadchan! Merci à vous. A bientôt.


End file.
